spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomoruda
Zomoruda, Planet For Girls Only Wakey Wakey, Good Morning Programming Japanese anime *Hamtaro (Zomoruda) *Sally The Witch (Zomoruda) *Mahōtsukai Chappy (Zomoruda) *Princess Comet (Zomoruda) *Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Trapp Family Story (Zomoruda) *Princess Tutu (Zomoruda) *Wedding Peach (Zomoruda) *Candy Candy (Zomoruda) *Zoobles! (Zomoruda) *Aisha (Zomoruda) *Little Women ll: Jo's Boys (Zomoruda) *Himitsu no Hanazono (Zomoruda) *Magical Princess Minky Momo (Zomoruda) *Idol Densetsu Eriko (Zomoruda) *Princess Sarah (Zomoruda) *Pastel Yumi The Magic Idol (Zomoruda) *Sugar Sugar Rune (Zomoruda) *Lucky Star (Zomoroda) *B-gata H-kei: Yamada's First Time (Zomoroda) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Zomoroda) *Haganai: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Zomoroda) *K-On! (Zomoroda) *Baka and Test: Summon The Beasts (Zomoroda) *Saint Tail (Zomoruda) *Excel Saga (Zomoroda) *School Rumble (Zomoroda) *Amagi Brilliant Park (Zomoroda) *Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan (Zomoroda) *Toradora (Zomoroda) *Good Luck, Ninomiya Kun (Zomoroda) *Uta Kata (Zomoroda) *Negima! (Zomoroda) *Negima Magister Negi Magi (Zomoroda) *Rosario + Vampire (Zomoroda) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (Zomoroda) *Nichijou: My Ordinary Life (Zomoroda) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (Zomoroda) *Onegai My Melody (Zomoroda) *YuruYuri (Zomoroda) *Jewelpet (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Twinkle (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Sunshine (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Lady (Zomoruda) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu (Zomoruda) *Miracle Girl Limit-Chan (Zomoruda) *Secret Of Cerulean Sand (Zomoruda) *Hello! Sandybell (Zomoruda) *Himitsu No Akko-Chan (Zomoruda) *Floral Magician Mary Bell (Zomoruda) *Full Moon Wo Sagashite (Zomoruda) *The Story Of Cinderella (Zomoruda) *Lady Lady!! (Zomoruda) *Hello! Lady Lynn (Zomoruda) *Alpen Rose (Zomoruda) *The Legend Of Snow White (Zomoruda) *Yume No Crayon Oukoku (Zomoruda) *Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu (Zomoruda) *Thumbelina (Zomoruda) *Sarutobi Ecchan (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon (Zomoruda) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure (Zomoruda) *Powerpuff Girls Z (Zomoroda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure (Zomoroda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Zomoroda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoroda) *Yes! PreCure 5 (Zomoroda) *Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (Zomoroda) *Fresh PreCure (Zomoroda) *HeartCatch PreCure (Zomoroda) *Suite PreCure (Zomoroda) *Glitter Force (Zomoroda) *Glitter Force Doki Doki (Zomoroda) *Smile PreCure (Zomoroda) *Doki Doki PreCure (Zomoroda) *HappinessCharge PreCure (Zomoroda) *Go! Princess PreCure (Zomoroda) *Maho Girls PreCure (Zomoroda) *Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (Zomoroda) *Hugtto! PreCure (Zomoroda) *Star Twinkle PreCure (Zomoroda) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoruda) *Love Live! Sunshine (Zomoroda) *Wakakusa No Charlotte (Zomoruda) *Fushigiboshi No Futagohime (Zomoruda) *Akazukin Chacha (Zomoruda) *Kaze No Shōjo Emily (Zomoruda) Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network And Boomerang Studios cartoons *Josie And The Pussycats (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (Zomoruda) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoruda) *Chloe's Closet (Zomoruda) *Unikitty! (Zomoruda) *Dorothy And The Wizard Of Oz (Zomoruda) *The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee (Zomoruda) *Daisy & Ollie (Zomoruda) Disney Cartoons *The Little Mermaid (Zomoruda) *Elena Of Avalor (Zomoruda) *Fancy Nancy (Zomoruda) *The Buzz On Maggie (Zomoruda) *Amphibia (Zomoruda) *Sofia The First (Zomoruda) *Vampirina (Zomoruda) *Tangled: The Series (Zomoruda) *Star Vs The Forces Of Evil (Zomoruda) Nickelodeon cartoons *Regal Academy (Zomoruda) *Winx Club (Zomoruda) *Nella The Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Shimmer And Shine (Zomoruda) *Little Charmers (Zomoruda) *Sunny Day (Zomoruda) *Abby Hatcher (Zomoruda) *Butterbean's Café (Zomoruda) *Dora And Friends: Into The City (Zomoruda) YTV cartoons *Jane And The Dragon (Zomoruda) *Sky Dancers (Zomoruda) *15/Love (Zomoruda) *Ruby Gloom (Zomoruda) Teletoon cartoons *Totally Spies! (Zomoroda) *Princess Sissi (Zomoruda) *Pearlie (Zomoruda) Family cartoons *Naturally, Sadie (Zomoruda) *LEGO Friends (Zomoruda) *World Of Winx (Zomoruda) *Luna Petunia (Zomoruda) *True And The Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Ruby (Zomoruda) *Wissper (Zomoruda) *H2O: Mermaid Adventures (Zomoruda) TVOKids shows *Dino Dana (Zomoruda) Trivia * In 2013, It Was Led By A Saudi Arabian Princess, Pianist And Fashion Designer, Amir And His Younger Sister Aisha. * Aisha's Symbol Is A Pink Ribbon With Scissors Which Means She Design Their Fashionable Clothing * Her Birthday Is On March 12 (Amir) and September 4 (Aisha) No Truck, No Bus, No Train, No Car * NO Cocotama For This One, But, Aisha * Aisha Right Minky Moo Moo And Jewelpet and Jewelpet Twinkle and Idol Densetsu Eriko And Remi, Nobody Girl And Trapp Family Story and Secret Of Cerulean Sand And Hello! Sandy Bell and Hamtaro and Princess Sarah and The Story of Cinderella and Alphen Rose and Floral Magician Mary Bell And The Legend Of Snow White And Tokyo Mew Mew And Himitsu No Hanazono And Sailor Moon And Thumbelina And Futuari Wa Pretty Cure And Akazukin Cha Cha and cardcaptor Sakura * Amir's vehicle is a Mazda 6 Car * Aisha's Pink I Phone 5 * Amir Blue I Phone 5 * Aisha's Violin * Amir's Violin * Aisha's Piano * Amir's Piano * Aisha's Oud * Amir's Oud * Aisha Crying for Help * Aisha's Not Vehicle * Aisha Sleeping * Aisha Wake up For Sleeping In The Morning * Haytham Al-Zahrani And Mamdooh Al-Hafi Are The Oud Players * Haytham Al-Zahrani's Vehicle Is A Toyota Camry Car. * Mamdooh Al-Hafi's Vehicle Is A Toyota Camry Car. * Basel Al-Jishi's Vehicle Is A Mercedes Benz GL450 SUV. * Ajin's Vehicle Is A Kia Grand Carnival Minivan. Video Category:Planets